


Hell's Bells or Heaven's Bells

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Xander and Anya drabble for the episode Hell's Bells.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Hell's Bells or Heaven's Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



“I want to do this, I do…but are you sure this is the right decision?” Xander spoke to Anya with uncertainty. 

“Whatever you were shown, it can change. We can change it!” Anya exclaimed. She wanted to go through with this. 

Xander and Anya were sat leaning against each other. One in their smartest clothes, which contrasted to his usual outfits, and one in their wedding dress. 

“Anya, will you marry me on this day?”

“Yes, Xander,” Anya replied enthusiastically before shouting “Xander changed his mind. Go back to your seats. There will be no more money wasted today.”


End file.
